


Far From Normal-Type Interests

by jailedbard (twoheadedenby)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedenby/pseuds/jailedbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren is interested in branching out sexually with Touya, but that's a hard conversation to have when you're a tightly-wound bundle of insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Normal-Type Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Takes an place an indeterminate time after the events of Pokémon BW/BW2. You can reasonably assume Cheren and Touya are somewhere between 18 and their early twenties. When I wrote this I had in mind that the pair had an apartment together in Castelia City, but the location is largely immaterial. Cheren is a trans guy in this fic.

Cheren nervously fingered his tie ( _for the sixteenth time_ ) and glanced at the screen of his Xtransceiver again ( _that was time number seven_ ). It was 5:18. _It's not unusual for him to be home late_ , he told himself ( _number four for that one_ ). He threw himself backwards onto the bed, groaned and ran a hand back through his hair ( _that was twice now_ ).

It was then that he heard a familiar series of sounds. Footsteps clomping through the hallway that led to their apartment. The jangling of keys being fumbled, the door swinging open wide. The thump of a bag hitting the floor (Cheren knew he was going to have to pick that up and put it away later, like always). Then, ringing out across the small apartment, a yell: “I'm hoooooooooooome!”

More clomping footsteps, until the bedroom door slid open and Touya poked his head in. Cheren was sitting at the foot of the bed now, and Touya's face lit up. He swung his weight around the door and bounded forward to hug him, laying both of them out flat on the bed in the process. Cheren was frozen stiff. He never knew how to act when Touya was this physically affectionate (which was often), but Touya didn't seem to mind. His arms were wrapped around Cheren's chest and his knees were drawn up around his stomach. His head was buried in Cheren's neck and he was talking breathlessly.

“Sorry I'm home late! There was a kid out in the tall grass training when I left this morning and he was still there on the way home so I stopped to talk to him and we decided to do a practice battle and I wanted to let him win but I didn't want him to _know_ I was letting him win so I had to draw it out and I was having so much fun I forgot to keep an eye on the time and then he wanted a rematch but I said sorry I have to go my boyfriend's expecting me and I literally ran the whole way home but I told him I would take him on again sometime but I wasn't sure when!”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah! That's you!”

“I _know_ that.” His response had come out much snippier than he intended and Cheren immediately regretted it. He clenched his teeth. “It's just strange to hear you talk about me that way.”

Touya giggled into Cheren's sleeve. “We live together and we hold hands a bunch and I've had my junk inside you in more than one place. What would _you_ call that?”

Cheren spluttered and scoffed. It wasn't unlike Touya to be so frank about their sex life, but he would never, ever get used to it. Cheren knew he was right, too. All he could do was counter weakly by saying “as I recall, you've been on the other end of that too”.

It was met with another giggle. They fell into silence after that; Touya smiled to himself and kicked his feet idly while Cheren lay still underneath him and fumed. He had jumped track from being angry and embarrassed about what Touya had said to being angry and embarrassed that it had given him the perfect opportunity to broach the subject he'd been dwelling on all day and he had completely failed to do so. _Open your mouth and talk, you fool_ , he thought despairingly. He was beginning to catastrophise. _If I don't say anything now he'll get up and we'll start doing something else and I'll have missed the opportunity for good. Not that it matters. If I ask he's going to say no and he's going to think I'm ridiculous._ _He'll laugh and we'll never be able to have sex again because he'll think back to it every time and_ _-_

“Hey, Cheren?” Touya interrupted his train of thought. “Why are all the blinds drawn?”

 _There it is._ The opportunity had presented itself again. Cheren told himself that it was now or never (it was something he often told himself). He took a deep breath and thought very hard about exactly the right way to say what he needed to. He opened his mouth. He choked.

“Cheren?” Touya gently prodded him in the side but Cheren remained quiet and slightly flushed. His heart was battering his ribcage. He started to speak, the words coming thick and slow on his tongue: “There was something I wanted to ask you. It's... embarrassing. I wanted to do it privately.”

Touya sat up and looked over his shoulder. “Cheren, we live on the third floor.”

Cheren groaned and pressed his knuckles into the bridge of his glasses. The thin strip of metal pressing into his nose was a familiar sensation. He took a measured breath, and another. He knew that now he had begun the conversation it would be possible to follow through. Mortifying, but possible. “Touya...” he began falteringly. Every pause in his speech had him berating himself internally. “Have you ever...” _Stupid_. “Ever heard of something called Poképlay?”

“Poképlay?” Touya blinked.

 _Of course not._ Cheren swallowed. _There's really no other way to say this, is there?_ After a pause that struck him as shamefully long, he said“It's a sex thing.”

A gear slid into place behind Touya's eyes. His boyfriend's discomfort and odd behaviour now made total sense. He grinned. “Sounds kinky.”

Cheren rolled onto his side. The sheets felt cool against his cheek. He began to speak again, so quietly that Touya had to scramble closer to hear him. “It involves roleplaying, mostly. And a little bit of dressing up.

“The idea is that you would pretend to be my pokémon for the evening. Something like a Purrloin, or a Herdier. You would wear a collar and a leash and it would be my job to give you instructions-”

“-in the form of various degrading sexual acts, resulting in reward or punishment depending on the obedience and success with which they are carried out.” Touya had interjected with his level-best Cheren impression, turning his nose up and delivering everything in a haughty monotone. He pushed an imaginary pair of glasses up with his finger, then broke character and winked. “Right?”

“Something like that,” Cheren muttered. He was grateful that Touya had taken his lead and spared him further embarrassment, but not so much that he was prepared to let his thunder be stolen without at least the semblance of a fight. _At least the really gruelling part is over with_ , he thought, and spoke again. “I thought you'd never heard of it.”

“C'mon, it's not hard to figure out,” replied Touya. “Sex is sex, and this stuff is all over the internet – whether you want to see it or not, most of the time.”

“Well, I'm glad you're quick on the uptake, anyway. That just leaves the question...” Cheren screwed his eyes shut and steeled himself. “Would you be interested in that?”

_I don't know why I even asked. I can't believe I let him know I want this. He has to tolerate so much from me and here I am asking for special treatment, for him to debase himself for me. Why am I forever pushing my luck like this?_

“Sounds like fun! When can we start?” Cheren opened his eyes to see Touya beaming at him and ran a hand through his hair ( _third time_ ). He was momentarily taken aback; had to sort through the plans he had prepared earlier to account for different potential outcomes, isolate the appropriate one. He found the answer he was looking for. “We could do it now, if you wanted to. I have everything we would need.”

Touya laughed. “I thought you might.” 

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?” Cheren said, frowning. _Was that presumptuous? Have I overstepped already?_

“It means I can always count on you to be prepared! Over-prepared, more often than not. But you know I love that about you.”

“I'm going to grab those things now. I love you, too.” Cheren said it stiffly, but not without affection. He stood and walked to the closet, rummaging around the top shelf until he grasped a nondescript shoebox, which he carried back and laid down on the bed. He opened the lid and revealed its contents: a pair of fuzzy handcuffs (with keys); a silk blindfold; a coil of nylon rope; a leash; a black leather collar; a plastic headband with a pair of purple feline ears affixed to it. Cheren fished the latter two objects out of the box and placed them in Touya's hands. Cheren met his eyes, with a little difficulty. “I'm going to go clean up a little in the ensuite, and while I do that I want you to strip down and put these on. Is that okay?”

“Yes, sir!” came Touya's reply, bright and snappy. _Was that intentional?_ Cheren wondered. The boy's face was happy and inscrutable. Intentional or not, it had had an effect on Cheren and he excused himself quickly, hurrying to the bathroom and pulling at his tie.

He slid the door open and shut in rapid order, disappearing inside the bathroom as swiftly as he could. He pressed his back to the door and let his head roll back until it was touching the door too, and his eyes met the ceiling. His breath was short and trapped painfully in his upper chest, and he felt jittery. His inner monologue continued unabated.

 _I can't keep this up. I'm so nervous it's affecting by bodily functions._ _I can't afford to look like this in front of him if I want to maintain my role as master._ Using the word “master” in reference to himself gave him pause, and did nothing at all to make him less flustered. _I need to cool off. Breathe. Make myself presentable._

He found his way to the basin and leant over it. He pulled his glasses off and squeezed them in his hand. It helped to relieve the tension a little. He let the tap run cold and submersed his face in the water. It was a shock to his system but it brought his body temperature down and slowed his thoughts. His breathing followed suit shortly.

He exhaled slowly and dabbed himself dry with a hand towel. He put his feet together and straightened his back, looking himself over in the mirror. His cheeks were still looking a little flushed, but the colour was receding. Cheren cleared his throat and set about tidying his appearance. He unbuttoned his shirt and tugged at the bottom of his binder to even it out; fussed with his hair until it was neatly parted. He buttoned his shirt back up with practised expertise and re-fastened his tie. He dusted the front of his pants with the palms of his hands for good measure and turned to look at himself in profile. Satisfied, he took a last deep breath and re-entered the bedroom.

What he saw when he slid the door open nearly knocked the breath out of him all over again. Touya was perched on the corner of the bed facing out, naked but for a pair of slim-fitting blue trunks and sitting back with his weight on his hands. The collar was sitting snugly above his bare collarbones, and the furry ears poked out of his unruly mop of brown hair. The plastic headband was hidden from sight.

“This is a good look for you.” Cheren chose his words carefully. It was vitally important to maintain his composure. Touya smiled up at him and bounced a little on the mattress. Cheren tugged at the end of his tie and tried to adjust his posture to look more imposing. He halted. _How do I_ _get this started...?_

“You there, pet.” He gritted his teeth. The words felt alien and false in his mouth, and the silence of the room ate them whole. He persevered. “Get up on your knees.”

Touya closed his eyes and nodded with a small noise of affirmation. He did as he was told, sitting back over his ankles and resting his hands flat on his knees.

“That's good, pet,” murmured Cheren. _Was that right? Was I supposed to say_ _it like_ _that?_ He shook his head and approached the pile of accessories lying on the bed. His fingers hovered momentarily over the items before he reached out and picked the leash from amongst them. He stepped towards Touya until their eyes met and extended the hand holding the leash towards him. He stroked Touya's cheek with the backs of his fingers, tracing them along the boy's jawline and bringing the leash's clasp down to meet the ring at the front of the collar. The two metal rings interlocked and snapped shut with a small click. He looked down at Touya and asked “are you ready to make your master happy?”

Touya's composure broke for a second. He seemed momentarily lost on how to respond and ended up saying a hesitant “I think so?”

Cheren's spirits fell. This encounter was feeling more stiff and forced by the moment, and Touya's reaction had reaffirmed this sense. _I need to assert myself_ , he thought. _I need to throw myself into this and just hope that he will follow suit_. He gave the leash a gentle tug and Touya responded with a tiny yelp. “That's no way to talk to your master, _boy,”_ said Cheren. “Why don't you try again?”

Touya made a slightly strangled sound. Cheren's heart jumped into his throat. _Have I hurt him? Is he alright?_ He studied his boyfriend's face with concern and realised what the problem was. His lip was twitching and curled at the corners. Touya was fighting a smile. Cheren's shoulders slumped and he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Touya.

Touya was distraught. He placed a hand on Cheren's shoulder and stared at him with worry in his eyes. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I really am trying to take this seriously.”

Cheren shook his head and pressed his forehead into his palm. “It's okay, really. I feel ridiculous too.”

He was frustrated and upset, and trying to keep tremors out of his voice as he spoke. His mind was running in circles. Trying to calm down by telling himself that it didn't matter if this went awry just made him upset that it was bothering him in the first place.

Touya spoke softly. “What do you want to do differently?”

“You want to keep going?” asked Cheren, looking up.

“Mm-hm!” Touya nodded vigorously. His sunny demeanour had returned. “This is clearly important to you and I want to make it work.”

“I appreciate it,” said Cheren. He was pensive, and his manner was subdued. His thoughts were out of order, and he needed to lay them out before he could figure out how to move forward. “I suppose the thing about it is...” he began. “I like the idea of being in a position of power, and respect. Sometimes I want to be someone who is more willing to accept things that are offered to him. And for someone to offer themselves to him completely under those circumstances...

“But just then, when I was speaking to you like that,” he continued, “I didn't feel like that person. I felt like an impostor. To think of it gives me a kind of thrill, but in practice all I can think about is how much that's... not me.”

“I don't think you have to put on a show to accomplish any of that,” said Touya. “I mean, I think being in character could be fun, if it's the right one! But you're already someone I want to give myself to, completely. Just by being Cheren. It was Cheren who asked me to do this, wasn't it? And it was Cheren I said yes to. So maybe we should just take it easy, at least at first.”

Cheren mulled it over. “Maybe you're right,” he said. “Maybe we should try again, with a little less... theatricality.”

He allowed himself a chuckle at his own expense, for the first time that night, then kept speaking. “If you're willing, we can abandon all the talking and I can show you what I've had in mind all night.”

Touya wrapped his arms his arms around Cheren's shoulders and kissed his neck. “I'm all yours,” he whispered.

Over Touya's shoulder and safely out of his line of sight, Cheren smiled. He placed a hand on Touya's chest, pushed him gently and told him to lie back. He complied, grinning toothily and curling his hands up against his chest in the manner of a cat. Cheren couldn't keep himself from letting out a laugh.

“That's good,”, he told Touya, stroking his cheek. He let his hand slide slowly from cheek to chest, letting the flat of his hand and the tips of his fingers play across Touya's skin. He flicked his thumb over one of Touya's nipples and the boy gave a wordless and appreciative murmur in response.

Cheren worked his way steadily downwards with his hands, caressing Touya's stomach, then his hips, then his thighs. Touya wriggled happily against the sheets and arched his body into Cheren's touch. Cheren ran a thumb along Touya's cock, clearly visible beneath his underwear. He stroked upwards along the shaft several times, feeling Touya rapidly getting harder.

Cheren toyed with him. A bit of light stroking, rubbing his thumb over the head, a gentle squeeze (always accompanied by a sharp gasp) here and there. Touya's whole body seemed charged; he bunched and unbunched the sheet in his hands and his legs shifted restlessly. Finally, Cheren liften the waistband of Touya's underpants and looked over at him.

“Do you want to go further?” he asked. Touya nodded swiftly, twice. Cheren shook his head and let the elastic snap back against Touya's skin. “Too bad.”

“If you want more,” Cheren said, helping Touya to sit up in bed and taking hold of the end of the leash once again, “you're going to have to earn it.”

Touya swallowed and nodded. His skin was hot and his breathing was ragged. Cheren moved himself to the head of the bed so he could sit comfortably against the headboard. He gave the leash a gentle tug, and instructed Touya to get down on all fours facing him. Touya obeyed, and Cheren looked down at him.

“Is this okay?” he asked, in a voice so low that Touya had to read his lips to make sure he had heard right. Touya nodded firmly and silently. “I'm glad,” said Cheren. “Now, I want you to remove my pants, and get to work. If you do well, we'll see what we can do for you afterwards.”

“Don't worry, though,” he added. “I have the utmost confidence in your abilities.” Touya smiled brightly in response before turning his head down and busying himself with unbuckling Cheren's belt and unbuttoning his pants. As a grace note, he held the zipper between his teeth and yanked it down with his mouth. Cheren lifted his hips to let the other boy slide his pants and briefs down and spread his legs a little wider to give him better access.

Touya had done this enough to not need further instruction, so he wordlessly engaged himself with the task at hand. Cheren wound the leash a couple of times around his hand and shifted slightly to get comfortable. Touya started sucking gently on Cheren's clit and he closed his eyes to better focus on the sensation coming from between his legs. Touya flicked his tongue in light, experienced motions and Cheren let out a long rush of air. His head rolled back on his shoulders and his free hand gripped the back of Touya's head and coiled thick locks of hair around his fingers.

Cheren opened his eyes. Touya was leaning forward on his hands and knees, with his butt up in the air. His face was buried in Cheren's crotch, and the furry ears were touching his thighs with their tips. Touya continued dutifully with his tongue. He had fallen into an intuitive rhythm of slow, wide strokes punctuated by targeted quick flicks.

Cheren curled his hand tight around the bunched-up length of leash and scratched Touya's head affectionately with the other, applying a little directional pressure to guide him. The sight of Touya on all fours before him, leashed and on all fours, was a huge turn-on for Cheren but he was having trouble focusing. His head felt hot and prickly and all he could focus on was the pleasure radiating from his clitoris.

He was moaning now, and every time he did it helped Touya to better focus his efforts. He let his hand slip away from Touya's head and fall to his side. He was breathing heavily and his glasses were fogging up. It took Touya less than a minute more of work with his tongue before Cheren climaxed; he cried out and released the leash, his fingers and toes curling and uncurling.

Touya sat back on his knees while Cheren fumbled with unsteady hands to put his pants back on properly and wipe his glasses clear. He took a minute to let his breathing return to normal and wiped away the sweat beading at his temples.

When he was ready, Cheren beckoned Touya closer and had him lie back such that Cheren could cradle him from behind and rest his chin on Touya's shoulder. Cheren kissed his neck and spoke quietly in his ear. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Good boy.” Cheren wrapped one arm around Touya's torso, from underneath his right arm to his left shoulder, and snaked his other hand down towards the other boy's waist. He hooked a thumb into the waistband of Touya's trunks and pulled them down. Touya was still hard; Cheren curled his hand around his boyfriend's erection and started jerking him off, slowly.

Touya whimpered and wriggled in Cheren's hands. Cheren kept going in measured strokes, gradually bringing Touya closer to the edge. He waited until Touya's breathing fell into rhythm with the strokes of his hand and then very abruptly released his grip. He squeezed the tip of Touya's dick between his thumb and forefinger, then moved his thumb in circles over it. He ran his fingers, feather-light, along the bottom of the shaft. Touya twitched and whimpered louder. Cheren kissed him on the neck and murmured “do you want to finish?”

Touya nodded vigorously.

“Say please,” replied Cheren.

“Please,” said Touya, panting.

“Again”. Cheren kept toying with him as he talked.

“Please, Cheren.” Louder this time. There was a note of desperation to his voice.

“Good boy. That's better.” Cheren began jerking again, his grip tighter and movements faster this time. Touya let his head rest on Cheren's shoulder and felt his hips jerk into his hand. Cheren held Touya's body tightly and kept going, feeling the other boy's spine arch against him. It didn't take much more of this to bring Touya to orgasm; his legs kicked and he came all over himself. Cheren kept his hand moving until Touya was completely spent and collapsed panting in his arms.

Touya wiped a stray bit of cum from his cheek with the back of his hand and turned his head towards Cheren. “Was that everything you wanted?” he asked.

Cheren nodded thoughtfully. “More or less,” he replied, then added “Thank you, a lot. You performed well above expectation”.

Touya giggled. “Thank you!” he said. “I have a question, though.”

“What is it?”

“When's my turn?”

 


End file.
